The Golden Princess
by Hikari Nova
Summary: Inpired by: Golden Queen by sakurademonalchemist On Hiatis
1. Chapter 1

Inspired by: golden Queen by sakurademonalchemist

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fate/Stay series

 **{Link Break}**

Lily looked up from the old tome she was reading trying to find a way so that she could hav a child without resorting to being unfaithful to her husband who thanks to a stray curse was made unable to have children with her, the tome she was reading through had been given to her by a really strange old man that she was sure might've been a high level vampire mainly due to him being out in the daylight.

{Time Skip}

James looked at his wife as she set up the ritual before he asked "What does this ritual do Lily-Flower?" knowin that his wife had taken the news of him being made in-fertile by the Death Eaters.

"It's a ritual that if i understand correctly will allow us to have a child by channeling my strongest magical ancestor through us while we make love meaning i'll have a child that you can adopt as your heir" Lily says causing James to smile sure it wouldn't be his child by blood but they would be Lily's and that's all that mattered seeing as he couldn't give Lily a child, unkowningly they had screwed fate over as 3 months after they did the ritual and with Lily 3 months pregnant Dumbledore came to them with a thick tome stating that he found the counter-curse to the one used on James causing the Potters to blink at him at his lateness at finding the counter-curse having already used an ancient ritual to get Lily pregnant.

 **{Line Break}**

Lily looked at her 15 month old daughter Merrigold Nymphadora Potter who's silky golden blond locks of hair and eyes that looked like flawless emeralds seemed to go all over the place as she tried to see everything in Diagon Alley as the headed towards Gringotts to do a heritage test on her daughter to find out who her birth father really is due to the ritual.

"Calm down Merrigold I'll see if we can't get you a new teddy bear to add to your little collection once this is done" Lily says to her daughter who sends her a cute glare as she like her older cousin Nymphadora Tonks both hated their first names and while her older cousin prefered Tonks Merrigold prefered to use Meer.

{Scene change}

"Yes witch?" t he goblin asks looking up from counting his gems with an annoyed ting in his voice at being interrupted from his gem counting.

"I would like an inheritance test done on my Daughter please" Lily says to the goblin teller who looks at her in annoyance before barking out "Stone Axe!" causing a coblin to come to him before stating "Bring this witch and her daughter to inheritance testing room 3" with a nod Stone Axe looks at lily saying "Follow me" before leading Lily and her daughter away.

"Master Bloodblade a witch here to have her daughter tested" Stone Axe says before allowing lily and Merrigold to enter the room.

"Beter we do anything I have to ask will the young child be claiming any titles such as being heir of a house she might be able to claim?" Bloodblade asks getting a nod from Lily.

"Yes Merrigold'll take up any titles she may get from her father" Lily states knowing it was get her daughter possible protection now or wait untill she was 17 but as Merrigold wasn't a Potter by blood she didn't want to take the risk of something happening to her or James.

"Very well" Bloodblade states before he takes out a roll of parchment, a silver knife, and a potion "Add 7 drops of the childs blood to the potion" taking a calming breath Lily uses the Silver knife t make a small cut on one of her daughters fingers before letting the needed 7 drops of blood fall into the potion before the goblin healed her daughters wound.

 **Name: Merrigold Nymphadora Potter**

 **Mother: Lily Tiger Potter Nee Evans [Alive]**

 **Father: Gilgamesh of Uruk [?]**

 **Inherited Titles: Princess of Babylon, Princess of Heroes, Heiress of house Potter [by magic]**

 **Inherited Properties: Kingdom of Babylon [Fallen],**

 **Magical Abilities: Gates of Babylon [dormant], ? [active],**

 **Magical Status: Magus [Dormant], Witch [Active], ? [Dormant]**

Bloodblade looked at the parchment in wonder along with Lily while unkown to them far away where Babylon once stood in a chamber now burried deep underground an ancient runic array slowly started to glow as Merrigold claimed her titles awaiting the time that Merrigold would pull on on the magic of Babylon and awaken the gates once more.


	2. Chapter 2

Lily looked on with a smile as she watched her daughter play with her godson Neville turning at the sound of footsteps lily spots Agusta longbottom as she neared her.

"Dumbledore is trying to get the Wizengamot to get you to hand over rights of young Marrigold to him so that a proper family can raise her" Agusta says with a laugh before adding "But he keeps failing because as long as you live or not in Azkaban he has no right to even ask the Wizengamot for the heiress of an ancient and noble house one of the 'Children-Who-lived' or not."

Lily nods her head "After he couldn't pin Voldemort's defeat on just Neville he claimed both Marigold and Neville defeated him even tho Jame,Frank and Alice died because the person he himself picked to be the secret keeper of Godrics Hollow a fact he seems to keeping from being known" her distaste clearly shown in her tone of voice.

"Lilly" Agusta says after 5 minutes of silence while they both watched the children "If i allowed you to take Neville and your daughter and move into a small Estate that the Longbottoms own just outside of a small japanese city of Fuyuki would you take them and raise them both there while I try to get Dumbledore removed or at least limit his power and attempts to seize control of your daughter?" causing Lily to look at Agusta in shock before she nods her head unkowningly derailing many of Dumbledore's plans.

"Alright I'll take Neville with me and Merrigold as long as you hold Proxy for the house of Potter untill Merigold comes of age as I don't plan on sending Merrigold to Hogwarts not while Dumbledore is headmaster" Lily says getting a nod from Agusta as she thought about if she should send Nevilla to Hogwarts or not.

 **{Line Break}**

Lily was walking down the street with her 7 year old daughter and godson Neville following her having come into Fuyuki from the Longbottom Estate to stock up on some needed food seeing as how Merrigold's incressing need to eat to feul her magecraft after that Zelrich guy that had orginally given her the tome that allowed her to have her daughter showed up wanting to tech her daugther magecraft the art that Gilgamesh used something that cheered her daughter up alot having been upset that she couldn't start learning magic that witchs and wizards use until she turned 11.

"Mum when is uncle Zelrich going to come by for my next lesson?" Merrigold asks causing Lily to sigh, she did honestly like the old trolling vampire really, mainly because he had helped her not only save her daughter and godson but also managed to get her away from Godrics Hollow wen Voldemort attacked but also told and showed her parts of how life for her daughter would've happened if he didn't interfere when he did with the Ritual Tome via the 2nd true magic, and she didn't like it at all her daughter would have been orphaned and abused while she was left without knowing her heritage and beign taken advantaged of by her old headmaster and led to the slaughter like a lamb due to the false prophecy.

Lily was about to respond when she bumped into someone and was knocked down with an arrogant voice saying "Watch where you're walking mongrel" causing Lily to freeze hoping that Neville would keep Merrigold from lashing out but sadly that didn't happen as she herd her daughter take a step forward.

"How dare you call my mother a mongrel you mongrel" Merrigold snarls out causing the man to look at Merrigold only for him to do a double take at the emerald green eyed female version of himself who was staring him straight in the eyes with the same contempt he tends to hold towards those he holds lower then himself.

"Well what do we have here?" Gilgamesh states as he looks at the little girl then at the woman who shared the girls Emerald green eyes "Well speak woman I know you're not a magus yet you have the feel of magic around you now speak how did the child come to be" his mind trying to figure out how a child that looked like a female version of him with green eyes was around.

Lily gulped already figuring out what was going on and had really been hoping that Zelrich had been mistaken before she sighed "This is my daughter Merrigold" at the use of her full name Merrigold sent a cute glare at her mother "And she was born when I used a ritual that would call up on my strongest ancestor to allow me to have a child as my husband had been hit with a dark sterility curse" getting a happy smile from Merrigold who does a curtsey saying "Meer Potter daughter of Lily Potter and Gilgamesh of Uruk" the fact that he had a child not only alive in modern times but also when he had been alive proved to much as Gilgamesh did a very un-kingly thing and fainty dead on the spot.

 **{Line Break}**

 **Okay sorry it took so long to update but a heatwave hit where I lived so I didn't feel like writing anyways I'm gonna have to ask.**

 **A} Should Gilgamesh help Lily raise Merrigold**

 **Or**

 **B} Should Gilgamesh let Lily raise Merrigold but train Merrigold**

 **I can't decide between the 2 options so that's why I made the mini poll anyways hold you've enjoyed the chapter *goes to look over my next DotH chapter***


	3. poll

in case no one bothered to look at my profile today is the last day to vote on the poll I got posted


End file.
